If we could start again
by Photon-eyes galaxy dragon
Summary: Suga and Shiori clear some stuff about their past up, Suga hopes to save their lost friendship and build it up to something more. Shiori's just going with the flow and doesn't really know how to react oneshot, may make a story out of it. I kinda want to Shiori X Suga Frorest of drizzling rain fanfic.
1. memory box

'_I told you not to go into the forest.' _ The memo from an angry looking Suga-san had said.

"Um. . . Sorry. . . Suga-san, but I couldn't just leave Sakuma-Chan out here." Shiori said, nervously although her firm speech would have suggested otherwise.

In truth, Suga was more worried than he was angry. He sighed, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. A wave of nostalgia swept him into his own little world. He knew something like this had happened before, only the other way around. Shiori was always the one to scold him and he was always the one apologising for his frequent slip ups. The tables have really turned since then. . .

From the moment she came into his line of sight, he remembered, or more accurately he felt things he hadn't felt for a long time. . . At first, he was curious to see if she remembered him like he remembered her. However, it became apparent that she didn't. Even when she'd heard his name, there were no questions asked. It was both disheartening and relieving. Disheartening for obvious reasons and relieving because she didn't look at him and think of that wimpy kid who couldn't even fight his own battles.

I. . .Could possibly reinvent my image in her eyes, be a stronger man that would protect her. Willingly, at that. I'm not the little cry-baby I used to be, she needs _me_ this time. Suga thought, not noticing he was unintentionally staring at Shiori whom was squirming uncomfortably in what she thought was a stern gaze. She thought he was still mad.

"Um, Suga-san. . . I really am sorry for going into the forest. Is there any way I could make it up to you. . ?" Shiori asked in a quiet voice, afraid to look up into the strange, yet oh so piercing eyes of the museum manager.

The young man was startled out of his thoughts and was taken aback by the strangeness of the words. A younger, more ruthless Shiori would have never said sorry in such a meek way, nor would have given compensation for any trouble she'd caused. The thought made him smile internally. Keeping this secret from her was _Killing _him and he knew, one way or another, he would inevitably tell her. So, might as well get it over with and lift this crushing weight off of his heart.

'Yes. Come with me.' Was the simple request that was written neatly on the small slip of paper.

". . ." Shiori wasn't expecting him to actually take her up on her offer, but she didn't object to his request. She felt strangely safe with the intimidating and tall man.

Suga turned and started walking, turning his head slightly to make sure she was following when he saw that she was, he turned so that his eyes were facing the general direction in which he was heading. He made a swift right turn and then a left before taking out a keychain full of keys, taking a bulky silver one, sliding it in the keyhole and then turning it. Suga pushed the door open and waited for Shiori to enter first, gesturing his long arms to the room. He closed the door behind him, but didn't lock it. He didn't want to scare Shiori, only inform her of things that she deserved to know and then see what she thought of them. Hopefully they're positive feelings.

He sat on the bed, patting the space next to him lightly. Shiori was confused, he looked so calm, most of that intensity, that overbearing aura about him had almost completely disappeared. She sat down next to him, despite her muddled thoughts and feelings. Just when she thought she had him figured out, he surprises her with his personality.

Suga bent down and reached for a smallish wooden chest, his black clothing wrinkling as he moved. He laid it in his lap as Shiori's already creased brow further defined her confusion. Suga turned his body to the left so he could lift his pillow, there lay a small silver key. Suga opened the box with the key, then carefully put it on the bedside table.

Shiori wondered what he wanted to show her and what relevance it had to her. The more she thought about it, the more her head hurt.

The lid was carefully removed and inscribed on the inside in what seemed like charcoal it said. '_Suga X Shii-chan 4ever.'_ Suga's eyes widened as he remembered what he'd written there so many years ago, embarrassment took over as the colour red invaded his face. He thanked whatever force was on his side that his room was relatively dark at this hour. Suga flipped the lid over and put it to the side, showing off its varnished, outer surface.

However, the writing did not go unnoticed to Shiori. She was startled that her nickname had appeared in what seemed to be his private box of. . . What was in that box? She wondered.

Pale hands dug into the box and pulled out an old, tattered black photo album. Those same hands abandoned the book on the bed and felt around in large pockets for a notepad and pen.

'_There's something you deserve to know.'_ Was what the third memo Shiori had received that day said. When she had finished reading it, all she could think about was the reason she came here. Maybe Suga was the key to unlocking her past.

"You can tell me and If it's important then please tell me. Even if it's not, I'll still listen." Shiori wanted to reassure him that she'd stay and listen to what he had to sayyyurrrr wrote.

He handed her the photo album to flick through, so it made it easier for him to write. He looked up when he heard a gasp of shock. Shiori looked t him with wide, frightened eyes.

"T-this is m-me. . . and. . . No. I-it can't be. . ." Shiori choked out, placing her hand over her mouth to make sure she didn't say anything stupid.

Another memo. '_Why else would I have it?'_ Shiori was met with a small smile from Suga; it strangely suited him, to her anyway.

"Who. . . Who were you? To me, I mean." Shiori asked, glancing between Suga and page after page of a younger her and a younger him doing just about anything together. From picking flowers to wrestling.

'_I was your friend, your best friend.'_ Suga felt a constricting pain around his heart as he explained all this, afraid of her reaction. He was afraid to look at her, but managed a peek only to see her smiling sadly.

"That's right! I remember!" She chimed, she then gripped the boy next to her' fore arms, 'I remember!' becoming her mantra. Suga was quite happy with her reaction, but desperately wanted to know where this was going. It could either be the end of their childhood friend ship or the start of something new. He was desperately hoping for the latter. There was only one way to find out…

Wait.


	2. embarrasing question

It had been a week since the great reveal of their past friendship, things had been hectic and the past drama everyone hoped it to be just that. The past.

There wasn't really much time to reminisce about their found friendship. It was quite a depressing thought for Suga, had he not been running around the FORBIDDEN forest. The think that mattered now, was that everyone was safe and would never have to face that danger ever again. It was gone.

Today was a lazy day and everyone was just hanging around the museum, doing nothing in particular. Sakuma was brushing through the few bookshelves, looking for an interesting read. Officer Mochizuri had the day off, not that he was needed at the station any other day and decided to hang out with the others and just make small talk.

Shiori and Suga, however, were playing a sort of game of 20 questions. They asked each other questions about the other's lives. This is sort of how the conversation went.

"So. . . What happened to you after I moved away?" Shiori asked Suga, wide, innocent eyes begging for an answer.

Suga darkened at the less than pleasant part of his life in which Shiori had been absent. "It. . . was bad." Suga replied, hesitantly. Coughing and rubbing his throat. Shiori wanted him to get used to talking again and it honestly surprised him how deep it had gotten.

"Explain?" She stated simply in a questioning tone, looking at him in concern.

"I stayed with your grandfather. . . I stayed inside and avoided others. I was home schooled." Suga recounted that miserable part of his childhood. He wanted to be as truthful a he could to avoid slip ups later.

"That's terrible. . . It must have been so lonely. I had friends at school, but know that I think about it. No one ever replaced you and even I felt alone sometimes. Like something should be there, but it wasn't. I'm so glad I remember! I've never been happier, you know, under the circumstances." Shiori replied. Smiling during the second part of her speech.

Suga thought about what she did and felt an odd feeling of completeness, like the satisfaction of finishing a 10,000 piece puzzle. The only difference was the warm feeling in his chest as her words went through his mind. This feeling, he hadn't felt in a long time. In other words, she had just said that she _needed_ him. That his presence was as comforting to her as it always was to him, it desperately made him want to smile.

"I missed you too. . . Shii-Chan." Suga said behind a blushing face.

Shiori smiled brightly at him and nodded, signalling she agreed to his statement. Then she remembered what had been written on the inside of that box he showed her. She'd only seen the photo album, what else was in there? She'd wondered that for a while now. She didn't want to pressure him too much, though. First thing's first, she thought, the writing.

"Umm. . . You know that. . . box. . . The one you showed me, what was with the writing on the inside?" Shiori asked, she didn't want to scare him with such personal things, but she felt she had a right to know.

". . . !" Suga's eyes widened, as his breath stopped in panic. 'Crap!' He was sure she'd forgotten all about that. He didn't want to tell the truth, afraid she'd turn away from him. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her either. She wasn't the type of person to give up easily and he wasn't a liar. What to do? What to do? . . .


	3. not-so answer

_What do I say!_ It was this question that he's asked himself several times, but no answers arose as he racked his brain for them. He made small noises of discomfort that were easily picked up by the brunette girl opposite him. She was worried that she'd touched a nerve with him, but he didn't look angry, so she didn't do anything.

"I. . ." Words seemed to fail Suga and the pen and paper that sat in front of him suddenly became so much more appealing.

'_I'm sorry'_ was all that was written on the small slip of paper. Shiori was confused as to what her best friend was apologising for. She looked up to see his brows creased in worry and regret.

"I'm so sorry. . . Shii-Chan." Suga was terribly conflicted. He'd admired his best friend when they were young and always loved the way she did things with that care-free attitude of hers. It was pretty much inevitable for him to not develop feelings for her, a crush. It was embarrassing, and unlike his voice, never left him.

He wasn't entirely sure he _wanted_ it to go either. He'd grown accustomed to thinking and wishing about what he believed was the impossible. It wasn't like he had anyone else to want and to have either, there was only Shiori and he was content with that. She provided him with all the companionship he'd wanted as a child and as an adult.

"Calm down, Suga-san. I'm sure whatever it is, it's alright." Shiori comforted in an attempt to calm his distressed state. She didn't know what he was sorry about, but she had a feeling she wanted to know.

No matter how many times he replayed Shiori's words in his head, he couldn't stop himself from crying. They were small, stressed sobs that he tried to cover up with his hands. She came around the table and decided to rub soothing circles on the small of hi back. He couldn't help but think of the '_what if's_'. What if I told her and she didn't feel the same, what if she left? I'd be all alone . . . Again. . . Not again! This was his fear. He'd been alone for so long, but never became accustomed to it. He'd missed her every day and the pictures her parents had sent him and her grandfather were a painful reminder that he was indeed alone, and it was his entire fault.

Then she came back, and he couldn't have been happier. If she left again, then what? If she didn't want to be around him, what was the point of him what was the point of even trying to be happy, because that's exactly what she did for him. Make him happy.

In a last ditch effort to get off the subject, he wrote one more memo once his tears had ceased. Shiori lifted it once he'd put it on the table to get a better look at it.

It read: '_can we talk about this later?' _Shiori didn't want to cause him any more trouble than she already had, she should have never had asked him such a question in the first place. I had been a mistake that she wished she could take back. She was, however, quite disappointed tat she'd really gotten nowhere in her search for answers. She still desperately wanted to know more about that box of his, she felt there was something he was hiding from her and she didn't like it.

To Shiori, this went over personal boundaries. There was something more to his behaviour that was calling her in to investigate. In that moment, she decided: I need to get into that box. She felt guilty, but how else was she supposed to find out as she had guessed 'later' would be a little longer than she could cope with.

She looked towards Suga with a smile and decided o make up for her later actions by giving Suga a great day of fun. It was the least she could do for the poor unfortunate raven haired man.

"How 'bout we have some fun today?" Shiori asked the still seated man. Suga looked up a little surprised. It'd been a long time since anyone used the word fun in a sentence directed to him. So he returned her smile with a small one as his eyes brightened ever so slightly.

"That would be nice. . . Shii-Chan."

And with that, the two exited the kitchen together, ready to really allow the day to begin.


	4. Hand to hold

Shiori was determined, a blind man could tell. It seemed like Suga's senses had numbed far beyond that of a blind man as he followed his childhood friend out near the reception area. He felt like a child the way Shiori gripped his wrist and tugged him along. It was done gently, so it didn't hurt, but Suga couldn't help think that their roles should be reversed. After all, it was him who had been living in the mansion for the last decade or so. This thought was, however, replaced by with the revelation that she'd been the dominant one in their relationship, so instead of being irritated, Suga felt nostalgic and content for her to drag him along for a new adventure.

'New' had been a word that had evaded Suga's vocabulary for years now, ever since Shiori had left, taking with her ideas of the future and dreams that Suga had yet to develop. She had been a base for his personality to grow; she gave him that conversation that made him think about things that he hadn't even known he cared about. Shiori always let him choose their first activity, it was something she did to keep him happy and to make sure to get across to him that his opinion always mattered.

As if on cue, Shiori asked that one question Suga had been craving for at least a decade. "So, what do _you_ want to do first?" She smiled curiously at him, looking up at him from thick lashes.

Suga did a double take. Shiori never really smiled much as a child, he tilted his head curiously. It sort of disheartened him that she hadn't been happy and that it must have been him that was the problem. She seemed to be happier now, after a decade away from him.

He drew himself from such depressing thoughts by reminding himself of what he really wanted to do with her, although it was a little embarrassing now.

"Shii-chan. . . Would you. . L-like to. . . Pick flowers. . . With me? Like we did when we were. . . Young." His voice was yet to properly function. It left him with a burning sensation that was slowly numbing.

Shiori was expecting that answer and voiced her thoughts by saying. "I knew you were going to say that!" Her knowledge of him made her smile.

Shiori let go of the boy's wrist and instead claimed his left hand. She practically skipped out the front door with a confused, but content, looking Suga on her heels.

Shiori was happy to finally spend some quality time with him; it excited her that after so long she could possibly rekindle the flames of their past friendship and make these new memories she was going to make with him burn brighter.

Shiori suddenly came to a halt, making Suga bump into her this sent them both stumbling forward a little. "Sorry, Suga! Are you hurt?" Shiori asked, turning to face the older man.

"No, Shii-Chan. . . Sorry, for. . . Bumping into. . you" Suga apologised, a light pink dusting his cheeks. The sight made Shiori both confused, but oddly happy with his reaction. It was probably embarrassment and hadn't she been uncomfortable with feeling the same thing, would have said he looked cute.

"This way. . . Shii-Chan" Suga said, being bold he gripped her hand tighter and this time assumed the role of leader. It was a new and power endused feeling he could get used to, but at the end of the day he much rather the girl beside him lead and take him to places he could only dream of. It was less of a bumpy ride and there was less chance of him tripping and falling, making mistakes if he was the one in the back seat.

Shiori liked the way his hand felt against hers, it wasn't often someone held her hand and when anyone did, she always pulled away. It was more of an impulse reaction than anything else, something she couldn't help. A caged up part of her had just been too tough to participate in such a soft and delicate looking activity. She didn't want to pull away from Suga, though. The girl could only understand it as a second hand reaction from memories been and gone. Something from her past that told her to grip the hand just as tightly as it gripped hers.

Time passed in blissful silence. Shiori basked in the quiet late morning air, It was this type of pleasure that you just couldn't get in large towns and cities. Suga, on the other hand, was content with the silence, not because he couldn't get it, but because he wasn't alone for the first time in such a silence. As silence to him had become a meaningless thing he'd gotten too much of, but now he realised it wasn't just the quiet that had bothered him, it was the loneliness it had brought along with it. It threatening to drag him into its merciless clutches.

But here, now, with Shiori. Suga felt he could feel the sun upon his face again, as if she'd brought back the light he'd wanted, needed. For the longest time he couldn't help but miss her, he knew he'd never get over Shiori's departure. He looked upon old times with a sour expression. It had been miserable. When you have more friends, other people are easier to get over because of the support, but that hadn't been Suga's case. Just a sad, pathetic excuse for a boy whom had always hidden in the shadows and wanted nothing but guidance.

It was then that a familiar flower bed caught his eye and soon enough more started appearing as they turned a corner. Today was going to be a good day, he could feel it. With the light breeze brushing through their hair, the two sat down to begin their long and unforgettable day together.


End file.
